I Want To F You
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: A lot of f ing involved, but what EXACTLY does this 'f' mean to different people? Sasuke wants to F Naruto, but what does naruto think he means? YAOI.
1. I Want to F You

I wanted to take a crack at a _humor_ fic. This chapter was my idea for a total humor fic. I initially thought this chapter would juss be it……but my mind thought of more romance/humor to add for additional chappies.

**BEGIN CHAPTER 1 BEGIN CHAPTER 1 BEGIN CHAPTER 1**

Sakura pressed her palms gently against the classroom door and turned her head to one side, placing one ear against the door, trying to hear what her teammates were doing.

_Bzzz _went a fly past her face. _Grr_ she growled in annoyance, but immediately tried to quiet down as she heard the teen boys speak.

"I want to f…you," said Sasuke. _Damn fly! _thought Sakura as it buzzed past her while Sasuke spoke, preventing her from hearing his fourth word.

"I want to f…you, too," Naruto replied in an excited voice. _Grrrrrr_ Sakura's mind practically screamed when the insect buzzed by again.

Hearing footsteps moving towards the door, Sakura quickly rushed away from it and pushed her entire body against the wall near the door's hinges. The door swung almost-fully open, just shy of hitting her. _Stupid Naruto_ thought the pink-haired girl who knew the energetic blond would be the only one to, probably _kick_ open, the door this wide (which he in fact did, with a _Hiyah!_ as he did so, not liking the traditional pushing of the door).

Sakura was about to move from her immobile state when her blue and white-clad teammate stopped, one hand on the door's exterior. _Why isn't he going? _she thought. The nervous girl let out a quiet breath when that hand gave the door a gentle push, letting it close slowly on its own, as he followed the jumpy blond.

_Phew, that was close! How would Sasuke-kun react if he knew I was eavesdropping? _Her teal eyes followed the exiting pair. She raised a hand to her a chin and wondered _what were they talking about in there? _As she curiously wondered, her unfocused eyes were still glued on them, not noticing as Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's waist. Immediately** sensing** that something felt odd, she looked at the forefront where the boys were still walking.

_Hm, what's wrong with this picture?_ she asked herself as her index finger went to scratch her head. _Analyzing time! Okay. Hand. Waist. Hand on waist. __**Sasuke's**__** hand**__ on __**Naruto's**__** waist!**_

"OH. MY. GOD," she said slowly, her mind processing new information. "They're gay. They're gay!" _And what did they go to do? _"Fuh," she said to herself. _That damn fly! Now I don't know what they went do to! _"What words begin like that?" she asked frantically. "Fuh," she reiterated. "They went to fuh. They went to fuhck." Her eyes snapped open. "OH. MY. GOD. They went to fuck!"

"Uhh," someone let out nervously.

"Huh?" she asked and turned around, seeing Iruka-sensei and her perverted sensei together, immobile like children caught eating candy before dinner.

Iruka gave a big (fake) smile, "No, no, no," he said to her while waving his open hands to the right and left. "We're not going to do that," he continued reassuringly.

"That's right, Sakura," told her sensei in a serious voice. "We just, we're going to eat ramen. Right, Iruka?" Iruka nodded quickly. "Ja!" they yelled before vanishing before eyes.

_What the hell was that about?_ she asked. _Anyway, back to more important issues. Sasuke and Naruto are gay. Sasuke is gay! _She went quiet before something built up within her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she squealed in sheer excitement, her yaoi pride kicking in. _I must tell Ino!_ With that, she sprinted off to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Hearing the bell ring, Ino faced the door, seeing her best friend, chest heaving, breathing hard, face flushed, as well as with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Inooooooo!" she screamed, only to resume panting.

"What, forehead-girl?" she asked coldly, glaring at the girl in high spirits.

"Sa (pant) suke." More panting. Huge smile remaining.

"He asked you out," she spat. It was more of a statement than a question. _Why else would she be this happy_ figured Ino's mind.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No," she said with a smile, which grew bigger when she said, "He's gay!"

Ino's eyes opened wide in shock and her mouth agape. "No way!" she exclaimed, disbelieving her friend.

"Yup! It's true! He went to have sex with Naruto! Ahhhh!" she squealed while jumping up and down, her elbows bent at her sides and her lightly fisted hands near the sides of her face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked the blonde utterly confused.

"Yaoi pride!!!!" screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs, continuing to jump up and down and let out girlish squeals.

Surprised at her friends behavior, but also not able to tolerate it, Ino grabbed Sakura's hips and pulled her against her, connecting pink their lips together.

Sakura, now the utterly confused one, ceased all movement, until slowly bringing a hand to touch her lips. "Ino?" The teal eyes searched Ino's blue ones.

Ino, wanting to come out with the truth, mimicked Sakura and feigned a smile and excitement. "Yuri pride!" she screamed before returning to her normal manner.

Confused, Sakura asked, "What about Sasuke?"

Ino let out a sigh and admitted, "I always liked you, but you always liked Sasuke. I pretended to like him just to touch you while we "competed" for his love."

Sakura looked at her friend in a new light for a long moment. "I think, I think I like you, too."

Giving Sakura a seductive look and with a slight smirk, Ino inquired, "Would you like to come to the back room with me?"

Noticing the look, Sakura replied, "Sure, I'd _love_ to _come_ with you."

Naruto kicked the Yamanaka Flower Shop door open and screamed excitedly, "Hiyah! Sa—huh?" He looked to the left. "Huh?" He looked to the right. "Huh?" "Where's Sakura-chan? The village kids said they saw her _sprint_ here."

Not wanting to be there at all, Sasuke touched Naruto's elbow. "Come on, dobe, I'll treat you to ramen."

Naruto's eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on his face. "Yosh! Let's—"A loud crash prevented the blond from finishing his statement. "What was that?" he asked Sasuke, trying to sound tough, though he was as scared as a kitten inside.

"It came from there," he answered, pointing to the back room. The boys moved to the door leading to the back room and each pressed an ear to it.

"Nn," the shinobi recognized as Ino, "I want to f…you." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look. He shrugged, not knowing what was said either because of the dratted flowerpot that fell to the floor.

"F…me, Ino!" Another dratted flowerpot.

The teens looked at each other as they heard continuous clattering and rustling.

The azure-eyed blond looked at his friend, "Why are they doing that in there?"

"Girls are stupid," was the terse response.

_Clink_. _Crash_. Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulders crunched up to their ears as they heard more cacophonous blares.

Naruto nodded, though not wanting to be rude and admit the girls were stupid. "They should do it at the training grounds, like us. There's more room there!"

Sasuke repeated, with a head shaking in hopelessness, "Girls are stupid."

"I know," Naruto agreed. "I mean, who'd fight in a flower shop?" He shook his head too, but then stopped and looked at Sasuke. Remembering that he was hungry, the blond jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on, teme! You said you'd buy me ramen!"

That being said, the teen boys traveled to Ichiraku's, leaving the girls to "fight" all they wanted.

**END CHAPTER 1 END CHAPTER 1 END CHAPTER 1**

Neway, I'm rating this chapter as T. I think future chapters will get more rated M. so if wanna read more of this fic, it'll be in the M sections when I post more chapters.


	2. Can I Feel?

**BEGIN CHAPTER 2 BEGIN CHAPTER 2 BEGIN CHAPTER 2**

"Mmmm," Naruto slurped and moaned in delight after (finally) finishing his eighth bowl of ramen.

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned quietly, trying to thwart perverted images from forming in his head about his innocent dobe when he heard those sexy noises the younger teen made.

Seeing Sasuke's face tinged a rosy color and expression in pain, Naruto asked, "Hey, Sasuke. Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked at Naruto's sweet and caring face. "Y-yeah." Not believing him, Naruto kept staring at the raven-haired boy. _Uuh, don't look like that, dobe! It makes me wanna…. _"D-do you want to come over after thisf?" _Why the hell did I ask him that?!_

"To your _house_?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sure! Pay the old man, Sasuke, and let's get going!"

A genuine smile formed on Sasuke's lips. He paid the bill and, because he was elated inside, he added a generous tip as well. As he stood up, he thought he couldn't be happier, but that notion was thrown out the window when the blond latched his left arm around Sasuke's left shoulder and his right arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Where to?" Naruto asked with a huge smile, his face an inch away from the blushing teen's.

Sasuke lifted a heavy hand and pointed in a direction. Naruto released the boy and they started their trek to Sasuke's house, walking side-by-side. Not able to take their hands always brushing against each other, Sasuke innocently and gently slipped his hands into Naruto's tan ones. The black-eyed teen sent a furtive glance at the blond, wondering why Naruto wasn't pulling away. _Screw thinking! I'll enjoy what I have now_ and he did, loving every moment they held hands. Any yaoi fan passing by would certainly scream in glee at the sight of the handsome teens walking blissfully (hell, **I** would if I passed something like that!).

Thinking hard about what he and Naruto would do at his house (besides Sasuke jumping the innocent blond), Sasuke didn't feel Naruto's hand slip out of his.

"Hey, teme!" shouted the clowning blond who was trying to balance on the three-inch wooden rail of the bridge over the river.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke dumbly as he turned toward the voice.

"Loo—ah!" yelped Naruto as he lost his footing and was about to fall into the river.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to the bridge, jumping on the rail and extending a hand to grab Naruto's. Not on his best game because his mind was clouded, Sasuke couldn't remember what to do with his chakra and ended up being pulled into the river, falling on Naruto.

To not drown him, Sasuke quickly lifted his weight off the blond and grabbed his orange jacket to pull up to the surface. Afterwards, he swam them both to shore. There, he smacked Naruto in the arm. "What the hell were you doing?!" he screamed, concerned that his friend's life could have been at risk just because he was goofing off. Well, if he'd known the river under the bridge was only ten feet deep, he would have let the blond mess around all he wanted.

Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Naruto looked away, not wanting to look into the raven's blazing eyes.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sasuke gently grasped the arm's orange jacket. "Come on, dobe. Better get you changed before you catch a cold." Sasuke looked away.

Naruto smiled a small, grateful smile and nearly cried at Sasuke's kindness. _Aww! _his voice cooed._ Sasuke's never been like this before. _"Okay," Naruto answered quietly.

They both stood up and headed to reach Sasuke's house. Reaching the huge mansion, they took off their blue sandals and left them outside by the front door. Sasuke unlocked the front door and motioned Naruto inside. While Naruto gaped at the interior, Sasuke locked the door.

"Follow me." Not wanting to turn on a light switch, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him to the laundry room. There, he turned on a light, as well as stripped out of his arm warmers, shirt, and shorts.

_Wow_ thought Naruto, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. Naruto quickly shook his head and stripped too, gathering his clothes to the sink where Sasuke was presently squishing water out.

Leaving Naruto at the sink, Sasuke went to get three fresh towels. He dried himself off as best as he could, and Naruto did the same.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke threw the other towel on the floor and put one foot on it. Naruto stayed close behind Sasuke, who retraced their wet steps and dried it up. After drying up any water on the floor, Sasuke left the towel on the floor mat by the door and led Naruto upstairs, to his room.

Opening his door, Sasuke went over to his king-sized bed, laid down, and closed his eyes. "You can borrow some clothes there," he said, pointing, without looking, at a dresser.

"Thanks," Naruto said while moving to the dresser.

_God, did you see that body? _a voice asked in his head. _Yes,_ Sasuke answered while lightly gripping the comforter below him. _So fucking hot_.

Sasuke's inner voice: Just tell him.

Sasuke: Tell him what?

Sasuke's inner voice: Tell him you want to do him.

Sasuke: That's a bit crude, don't you think?

Sasuke's inner voice: Maybe….

_Psh_ thought Sasuke, but he nevertheless practiced some lines. _I want to do you. No, no, no, Naruto wouldn't like that. I want you? I want you. That sounds a bit better. I want you to ride me. _Sasuke groaned out loud, and _grew larger_, at the thought of Naruto riding him. "I want..." Sasuke searched for more words.

"Hm? You want what?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he sat up in bed. "What?"

"You said 'I want' and I asked what you wanted. Dry boxers, perhaps? Sorry, I picked these," he said referring to the ones he was wearing. "They were the softest ones you had."

Sasuke, who hadn't noticed before, looked down and saw Naruto wearing his navy blue boxers, which oddly turned him on at seeing the younger teen in his clothes. "Really? Can I feel?" _What, the, __**fuck**__?! Did I just ask him __that_

"Yeah!" Naruto ran and jumped onto the huge bed, causing Sasuke's body to slightly bounce into the air.

"Feel!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke gulped as he viewed Naruto's lower body, tan muscular legs under his boxers. One of Sasuke's hands was lifted in the air, unmoving. _Is he seriously going to let me touch him?_ His hand moved slowly towards the boxers. _Where do I feel him—I mean, the boxers?_

"Jeez, teme!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand. "You're so slow!" He guided the hand to a piece near his inner thigh and knee, moving it up and down. "See, it's really soft isn't it?"

With a clouded mind and contemplating if this was really happening, Sasuke only nodded. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's hand, which on its own, continued to move slowly up and down Naruto's thigh, his inner thigh being rubbed by Sasuke's thumb and the top part of his thigh by the other four digits.

"Uuh," Naruto moaned, causing Sasuke's hand to come to a standstill and eyes to fixate on Naruto's half-lidded ones. "Keep doing that, Sasuke. It feels so good."

_Is this a dream? Are you fucking serious? _

Noticing that Sasuke didn't continue, Naruto exclaimed, "You don't believe me?" He sat up in bed. "I'll find you a pair of soft boxers and do that to you, too!" Naruto jumped off the bed and went to the dresser.

_Dammit! He was moaning because of the __boxers__?! Gah! I thought…_ "Naruto!" he growled and got off the bed, standing in front of it.

Naruto slipped something in his pocket and looked at Sasuke while holding boxers of different materials in each hand.

"I need to tell you something!" _I want to fuck you. _Yeah, that's the line Sasuke decided to roll with.

**END CHAPTER 2 END CHAPTER 2 END CHAPTER 2**


	3. I Want to F

**Begin Chapter 3**

**I want to _F..._**

The blond teen looked at his solemn friend. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, wondering why his friend was acting strangely.

Sasuke took a deep breath in. "I want to f—"

"**Fight** me?" Naruto cut in exasperated. "_Again_?" he drawled out. "Fine, but when I beat you, you have to treat me to ramen!"

_Wait, what?_ Sasuke looked at his friend dumbfounded. Before he could ask a question, Naruto dropped the boxers he had been holding, yelled, "Go!" and lunged at his friend, successfully tackling him onto the bed and knocking the wind temporarily out of him.

Quaffing in oxygen, Sasuke denounced, "Wait! That's not what—ugh" he struggled against the younger, but nevertheless stalwart blond, "I was going to say!"

Skeptical, Naruto countered, "Yeah, right, you sore loser!" He ceased Sasuke's lower movement by roughly pinning his pelvis to the bed with his own.

"Nnnn," Sasuke moaned, his eyelids lightly fluttering shut, his back arching at the intimate contact. "St-stop," he gasped out.

Naruto looked at him bewildered. "Giving up so fast?"

The aroused prodigy couldn't reply—his chest was heaving, he was panting, and it was difficult to control his breathing.

Tan hands ran up the milky, smooth skin of Sasuke's sides, causing the said boy's entire body to quiver in ecstasy and hips to raise an inch off the bed. In order to defeat the older teen, Naruto had to shift his position. With legs bent at the knees, he spread his legs apart, placed them on either side of the flushed teen, and dropped his weight onto lower boy, straddling him strategically.

"N-naruto," Sasuke gasped in pleasure.

The Jinchuuriki could now easily reach the other boy's arms and hands. Gliding his hands gently up slick arms, up to his sweaty palms, Naruto raised them above Sasuke's head. He gripped both calloused hands in one vice grip and used his unoccupied hand to delve into the pocket of his own boxers, pulling out the item he had taken from Sasuke's dresser minutes ago.

Sasuke did not pay attention to what the dobe was doing. He was over engrossed with the feeling of Naruto on him, touching him—that is until he felt his wrists being harshly pulled towards each other.

"Huh?" he asked aloud hazily while blinking his eyes to get rid of its blurry vision. He looked up at his wrists and noticed his hands tied together with a silk ribbon.

_Shit!_ he cursed. _When the hell did he get that?!_ His mind was teemed with various questions. _Shimatta! What's the release jutsu for a situation like this?_ He thought back to the time Naruto and his shadow clones had timed him up. How did he escape from those ropes that time?

Naruto looked at him with a confused, but also concerned, countenance. "Man, you're really off your game, Sasuke. Maybe _you_ caught a cold?" The blond looked at him tiredly. "Give up?" he asked.

Sasuke was pensive and did not answer. Suddenly, the raven sat up capriciously, letting his hands fall onto the bed to support his upper body, when he felt Naruto's hand on his thigh. "Wha-what?" His perplexed, obsidian eyes veered from the hand on his thigh to Naruto's shining azure eyes.

"I'm checking to see if it feels good even though you're not in soft boxers. So tell me if it does," he answered earnestly. "Oh, and you lose," he said matter-of-factly as he untied the black ribbon that bounded the creamy wrists together. "You can treat me to ramen tomorrow!" He smiled brightly at his friend whose eyes were flickering open and shut.

Naruto planted his other hand on Sasuke's neglected thigh and began rubbing both dexterous hands up and down simultaneously on the semi-wet boxers. Sasuke let a long moan, gripped the comforter, and toppled on bed, his breathing more erratic than ever. His legs distanced apart on their own as the tan hands—thumbs on his inner thighs, pinkies on the outer, and the remaining phalanges on top of his thighs—glided all the way up to the venue where his thumbs were almost touching his most sensitive area.

The older shinobi gripped the sheets tighter while he brought his feet closer to his derriere, his legs now resembling mountains and causing Naruto to sit straight up on his knees to continue his experiment. He continued rubbing his hands slowly up and down the muscular thighs, but Sasuke wanted it faster. He rocked his hips forward as the blond's hands made their way up his thighs and rocked them back as the hands retreated to his knees. As Sasuke's movements became quicker, so did Naruto's.

"Oh!" Sasuke gasped at full volume, his head turning to one side and falling against the pillow. His hips quickened its pace and his voice and breathing came out in shallow, transient moans as he felt his climax coming.

Worried about the noises Sasuke was making, Naruto stopped his hands on Sasuke's knees and stared at the rosy, sweaty face of his friend, which also bore a look of pain.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly and fearfully.

_What?! I was so close!_ He snapped his eyes open and faced his friend and let out an anguished groan and dug his nails into the thick comforter in frustration.

Naruto had no idea why his friend was behaving this way. There were unshed tears in his friend's eyes and that only troubled the Kyuubi-container even more. "Are you okay?" _Oh, my, gosh_, Naruto thought slowly. _Maybe those boxers were really rough and hurt him? That's why he's crying?_

Sasuke's mind bellowed,_ I was okay. Actually, I was __fantastic__ before you stopped!_ God, he was aching in pain. He wanted to cry now from the pain in his member rather than the pleasure he was previously engulfed in.

"Sasuke," Naruto began timidly, "how does it feel?"

Sasuke sighed, shut his eyes, and relaxed his head on the fluffy pillow. _Oh, God, that felt __**fucking**__ great_. _But…_Sasuke's member was throbbing painfully, and his damp boxers were confining his member horribly.

"It hurts," he answered.

That confirmed Naruto's prior thoughts. He took a breath in and exhaled it. He had to be sure. "It hurts?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto could see tears prickling his eyes. "Oh, God, Sasuke!" he yelled in guilt, throwing his body against the lithe body beneath him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressing their bodies tightly together. "I'm so sorry! I thought it would feel good, not hurt you!" he cried, blaming himself for the pain his best friend suffered.

Although it was a dream come true for Naruto and him to be melded jointly like this, Sasuke had already regained some of his composure. He pried Naruto's circled arms apart, and with one tan wrist in each hand, he pushed the boy forward and onto the bed, placing his bent legs on either side of Naruto's hips and their faces an inch away from each other.

"A-are you angry?" stuttered the blond in trepidation.

Sasuke moved his face closer to the whiskered face letting their noses touch. He grinded his erect member against Naruto's, surprisingly, semi-hard shaft, and then locked his audacious eyes with the flummoxed ones of his friend.

"It felt good, dobe, but **it** hurts," he said while looking down at his cock.

Naruto followed the direction of Sasuke's eyes with his own. After viewing what Sasuke was referring to, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed closely together and his eyes narrowed in queer confusion. "_What_, _the_, _**HELL**_ is that in your pants?!" he yelled, pointing his index finger at the thing protruding beneath the other teen's boxers.

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**_reviews appreciated!_**

ILNY


	4. Author's Note: Bad News

_**Author's Note**_

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you all of **very** bad news. The laptop that I've been using for the past year is whacked up. I do not know what's wrong with it, but whenever I turn it on, it, most of the time, does not start up. When it does happen to start up, after a few minutes the screen turns black..

That laptop is the apparatus I've been using to type up my stories. Without it…it's going to take a much longer time to update. No one, and I mean **no one**, knows what **I **do on the internet. Sure, you all know me, i-love-naruto-yaoi, as a yaoi-loving reader/writer, but no one--not my friends nor my family--know what I, my real identity, do.

I have several _Naruto _stories written up and in a notebook, but it is too risky--extremely risky--to bring to _that _to my high school and type it up on a computer where a young, pure-minded teenager will most likely see what I'm typing. Gosh, I could get suspended, or expelled, for having something of that nature on campus.

I live at home. I live at home where seven other people want to use one of the two computers that we have. Having time to type a story _without _them watching: **very** limited.

The SAT and college applications are my priorities for the next couple months. I probably _will _have spare time after that, it's just that I probably won't be able to get on a computer to update.

Gomen!!

-i-love-naruto-yaoi


	5. I Won't Let You Fuck Me

09 08

Some ppl _might_ remember, but for this fic I've been saying that there would be two different versions for the ending. Turns out I'll juss do one version.

10 02 08 As you can see, I barely typed anything last month. Right now, there is a blackout at my university, so here I go (lucky for u, ne?). Hopefully there's enough battery on my laptop to finish this.

**Begin Chapter 4**

**I Won't Let You Fuck Me**

Sasuke looked to his left and rolled his eyes. He faced his blond and said, "The boxers are _killing_ me."

Naruto, seeing the bulge, asked, "Why don't you take them off?"

Sasuke wasn't even going to ask if Naruto was serious. He just took off his boxers. "Ah," he gasped and arched his back as the cool air hit his hot member.

The blond's eyes widened at the size of Sasuke's weeping cock and as Sasuke grabbed his own member and started pumping himself and moaning while staring at Naruto through half-lidded eyes.

Without thinking, Naruto tore off his own boxers and placed one hand on Sasuke's erection, pumping him slowly.

Surprised, Sasuke's eyes shot open and his back arched off the bed. He looked perplexedly at the blond.

Seeing Sasuke's questioning eyes, he said, "I did this to you. I should help you take it away."

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned deeply while resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Nnn, Naruto." He could feel the blond's hard member pressing on him, tempting him. The prodigy couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his hand around the blond's long member.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his head arched.

Their breathing became ragged as they both continued to jerk each other off. As they were both nearing climax, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back and grinded their erections together and wrapped his hand around both their members.

"Sasuke! Nnn, faster!" He dug his nails harder and harder into Sasuke's creamy back as his climax built.

"Yesss, Naruto, nghh…."

" Sasuke! Sa-Sa-Sasuke…Sasuke!"

"Naruto!

They both shouted each other's names as they came, shuddering against each other.

As Sasuke's breathing returned to normal, he whispered, "I love you."

Naruto sat up, causing Sasuke to fall to the side. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted quietly, blushing profusely.

Elated, Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and said, "I love you, too." Later he asked, "Oh! What did you want to tell me before?"

Sasuke thought about "Oh!" he said realizing what Naruto was referring to. "I was going to say, 'I want to fuck you,' but this was better." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto said quietly, "I won't let you do that to me."

Sasuke tensed and stared at the blond. "What?" he asked confused.

Naruto clarified, "I won't let you fuck me." Seeing several emotions cross Sasuke's face, Naruto smiled after a few seconds, smiled, and revealed, "But I'd let you make love to me."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to ask, "Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto said happily.

Excitedly, Sasuke said, "Then I want to make love to you **now**. And tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day of after that, and…."

**End Chapter 4**

**THE END!!**

(Said like Sengoku for POT Prince of Tennis: _Lucky! _I finished this just when my laptop got to 25 battery power remaining. Too bad there are no internet networks available right now. Well, what else to do?... perhaps edit this? Or begin on another chap for another story?

**10 02 08 11:50 PM. LIGHTS BACK ON. **i edited a bit to about 17. I'm gonna sleep now. Class at 8 AM.

**10 03 08 **sorry if there are any grammatical errors or the story doesn't flow well. too lazy to edit much. i'm just glad the story is complete! yayyyyyyyyyyy!

**_REVIEWS APPRECIATED!_**


End file.
